Fuego en el fuego
by Vaisravana
Summary: Realmente ella no entendía el significado de esas palabras… ese doble sentido que le quemaba.


¡Hey! ¿Cómo están? Bueno, este en un drabble que escribí hace… lol, no me acuerdo, pero fue en este año (al menos eso recuerdo, xD), y que ganó un concurso a mi realmente me carcomía escribir esta idea usando al pobre de Otani para expresarla, más porque Risa y él son tan inocentes, que quedaba perfecta. Si ya es leído esta historia y has notado que no esta tu review, es por una serie de "sucesos desafortunados" pasaron y me vi en la necesidad de borrarla y volver a subir, te pido una disculpa por tu review extraviado ._.

Sin más espero que sean capaces de comprender el "doble sentido de esto" y la inocencia de Risa, que si es inocente y ni siquiera ella sabe que está diciendo (?) xDD

**Título:** Fuego en el fuego  
**Resumen:** Realmente ella no entendía el significado de esas palabras… ese doble sentido que le quemaba.  
**Personajes:** Atsushi & Risa  
**Género:** Romance/Humor  
**Rating:** T (?) Nah, es K+, lol.  
**Número de palabras:** 481  
**Disclaimer:** Lovely Complex no me pertenece, ni ningún personaje aquí mencionado, todo eso le perteneces a Nakahara Aya, yo sólo hice el drabble, lol.

* * *

•

**Fuego en el fuego**

**«** **Fuoco nel fuoco»**

**•**

**Ϛ**

**•Φ•**

—¡Dame tus calcetines! —espetó en una especie de alarido agudo que sorprendió a la chica.

—¿Por qué mis calcetines? —preguntó totalmente desconcertada, intentando encontrar algún deje de broma en el rostro del muchacho frente a ella.

—¡Sólo dámelos!

La joven se los quitó lentamente y los extendió sobre su mano para que pudiera tomarlos. Él la miró receloso quitándoselos de un manotazo, para después ponerse, entre movimientos burdos y graciosos, aquellos calcetines con conejos que le habían dado.

—¿Por qué…?

—¡No digas nada!

—¡Pero…!

—¡Cállate! —Risa no lograba comprenderlo, de la nada la actitud de Otani cambió, volviéndose innegablemente hostil. En distintas ocasiones había aguantado muchas cosas, regaños, gritos e insultos, ¡pero nunca sus calcetines se habían visto involucrados! Era más de lo que podía asimilar así que de un solo movimiento se puso de pie y sin decir nada salió de la habitación.

_Realmente ella no entendía el significado de esas palabras…_

A Otani le había costado un esfuerzo casi proporcional a la altura de su novia reconocer que se había enamorado, verla como una chica… como una mujer, y justamente ese era el problema ahora. Durante sus años de noviazgo había dejado pasar inconscientemente ese hecho sin reflexionarlo seriamente, hasta ese instante, en que ella ofreció su regalo de cumpleaños: "El obsequio será mi cuerpo así que haré lo que me pidas".

_Se quemaba…_

Su primera reacción había sido un vértigo mortal acompañado de un ardor punzante en el cuerpo, sin poder más que –exigir calcetines– farfullar cosas que ni él comprendía y es que, sabía perfectamente que ella era idiota… que diga, inocente, y que jamás lo diría del modo que él estaba imaginando.

Sin embargo lo había dicho, acelerando su corazón inmensurablemente y sus deseos intangibles salieron a flote, quiso besarla, tocarla más allá de lo que la había tocado antes, agradeciendo internamente a Dios por hacerla así de alta…

_Agh…_

¡Sonaba como un pervertido y era su culpa! Si estaba en quiebra pudo haberle hecho alguna manualidad como en ocasiones anteriores y no haber pronunciado aquella frase tan peligrosa que lo había avergonzado, provocando que no viera otro refugio más que la hostilidad.

_Maldita inocencia suya…_

Sin pensarlo mucho se levantó de un golpe y corrió hacía la ventana para ver si podía alcanzarla y detenerla. Era su cumpleaños después de todo, quería pasarlo con aquella tonta, pero en el instante que abrió la ventana una piedrita le golpeó en la frente desconcertándolo.

—¡Otani! ¡Cuida bien esos calcetines, son mis favoritos! —se oyó desde abajo—. ¡Felices diecinueve años, idiota!

—¿A quién llamas idiota?

— ¡Al que me pidió mis calcetines en vez de otra cosa! —Risa no pudo dejar de reír mientras desaparecía en la esquina de la calle, dejando a Otani más acalorado y avergonzado que antes.

_Y no es que odiara esa inocencia suya, pero si detestaba cuando le quemaba con ese doble sentido…_

**•Φ•**

**Ϛ**


End file.
